1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural ground working implement, such as a plow, which has a laterally adjustable pull bar and a steerable, ground engaging support wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,306 illustrates and describes an articulated plow with a steerable intermediate support wheel which is mechanically steered in response to simultaneous adjustment of pivoted plow bottoms and a pull bar by a double acting hydraulic jack.
The use of a double acting hydraulic jack to angle a pull bar in relation to a wheeled bale mover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,906. In this last mentioned patent, the rod end of the hydraulic jack is connected to a pivot member having a latch projection which cooperates with a notch on the pull bar to lock the pull bar relative to the bale mover in its transport position.